Remington
by DARK3DBABE
Summary: Dean's time as a torturer in Hell finally catches up to him as he realises demons he created have taken a daughter he never knew he had..


WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN HIGHLY OFFENSIVE MATERIAL!

PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE OFFENDED!

*ADULTS ONLY*

* * *

A/N: And YES I'm still working on Worst Fears it's just this damn plot bunny wouldn't stop biting me and it infected me with the curse to fit yet another story into my already hassled schedule in which I multitask 7-10 other stories (Some not ready to publish yet) at a time along side college and work. So don't freak out when I take a while to update something, I PROMISE... ALL my fics WILL BE completed!

A/N: I'm currently running for ruler of "Special Hell" so PLEASE vote for me!

A/N: Please no flaming! Be kind when reviewing!

A/N: *ADULTS ONLY* WARNINGS: NonCon, underage, abuse, violence.. Tack on every WARNING imaginable to be safe. Will be Rated "M" with LOTS of NC-17 material!

A/N: PLOT: Set after events of Season 7 (WARNING: SPOILERS for Season 7!) There'll be LOTS of Garth!(NOT SEXUALLY THOUGH CAUSE EWW! If you've seen Season 7 you know who Garth is!): Garth asks Sam and Dean for help. A friend of Garth's a hunter named Katherine Remington who had been out of the field for twelve years was killed by demons and her twelve year old daughter Lee was taken... The demons wanted revenge against the girl's father a man who stepped off Alastair's rack to take up torturing them and they'll put those same torture techniques Dean Winchester showed them along with ones they come up with on their own to make his daughter suffer... There'll also be SOME SERIOUS REVEALATIONS about The Yellow Eyed Demon in this story along with SERIOUS REVEALATIONS about SEVERAL angels plus REVEALATIONS about a new, old (unfinished?) plan/plot to take over or end the world! ... I hope everybody who reads enjoys! (Please except my AU and OC's!)

* * *

"Remington."

* * *

Chapter 1. "Yellow." Page 1.

* * *

Lee Remington rushed home excited that school had finally let out for Christmas break and her mom smiled as the eleven year old burst in through the door talking about how great the class Christmas party was and by the sound of how many sweets were offered it was no wonder why Lee sounded like a hyper auctioneer.

"And look at what my secret Santa gave me!" Lee exclaimed as she held out a Black Sabbath C.D. and continued rambling about how the Christmas party had given her ideas for things to serve at her birthday party in two days saying "And there was this chocolate fountain thing you dip fuit in, we gotta get one of those!"

Katherine grinned at how her daughter lit up over chocolate and classic rock and just sat silently giving a few obligatory nods while she waited for Lee's sugar high to wear off so she could get a few words into the one sided conversation.

After an hour Lee seemed to realise there was furniture for a reason and the girl finally plopped down on the sofa with a tired sigh as she looked up at at her mom and said with a wide yawn "So, how was your day?"

Katherine gave a chuckle as she took a seat by her baby and started talking about another long shift at the hospital and the absolutely horrid gift her own secret Santa gave her before Lee's snoring interupted her. The girl's mother gave a beaming smile as she situated Lee to lay more comfortably on the couch. When Lee woke up she gave a groan about her sour stomach and her mother gave her a medicine cup half full of thick pink medicine saying "That's what happens when you eat to many sweets."

"I know." Lee replied with a huff "It's just there was chocolate... SO MUCH CHOCOLATE! You know it's my kryptonite!"

"Mine to Supergirl." Katherine joked before asking "So, what d'ya wanna do for the first day of your Birthday week?"

"Just watch a movie.. I was thinking we could rent that IMAX Wild Oceans documentary on bluray." Lee said as she gave her mom her best puppy dog eyes. Now it was Katherine's turn to groan, leave it to her daughter to be hyped up over eighties rock and sweets one second and geeking out over everything agonizingly educational the next...

So as night fell on the outskirts of the sleepy little town of Merom, Indiana, Lee and Katherine settled in to watch Lee's choice of movies not knowing this was the last moment they'd spend together...

Katherine had just gone to the kitchen to make popcorn when both the front and back doors of her home burst open. Six men filed in through the back doorway. Katherine went for a knife but the men's eyes shifted to solid black and the knife was was flung from Katherine's hand by an unseen force... Katherine could here a struggle in the livingroom and shouted "They're demons!" The second she did so she heard Lee start rattling of an exorcism and two clouds of black smoke zipped past her on their trip back to Hell as she was nearing an exorcism of her own. The demons Katherine faced didn't even flinch as she recited the last words and she could tell by the sounds of struggling coming from the livingroom that Lee hadn't banished all the demons she was against.

Katherine was grabbed by two demons while a third started beating the hell out of her and the other three went to help their comrades with the challenge Lee was apparently prooving to be. There was a sickening crunching noise and a man's hateful voice shouting bitterly "Little bitch broke my nose!" coming from the livingroom as Lee barreled through the kitchen door and was caught mid-lunge by two of the demons she'd been fighting. The demons kept a tight hold of Lee as the demon that had been beating her mom summoned the knife to his hand and slit Katherine's throat while her daughter wailed in grief and anger as she struggled wildly to get free as Katherine fell to the floor still trying to catch a breath that would never come again..

Lee found herself pinned down in her mother's blood, and she tried to reach out before the light left her mother's eyes as the demons started to tear away her clothes and the last thing Katherine saw and heard before death claimed her was the demons defiling her baby girl...

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Garth was usually a laid back easy going guy who didn't normally appear threatening due to his size and nerdy demeanor. But when he entered his best friend's house without even knocking like he'd always done every year on Lee's birthday the large bundle of gifts he'd been carrying fell from his arms crashed to the floor as he took in the sight of the blood covered kitchen floor and Katherine's lifeless body and the obvious sulfur residue all over the scene as well as stains of other bodily fluids that Garth didn't want to acknowledge that spread over a now empty area where another person had clearly laid. Instant rage boiled inside him as he frantically tore through the house calling for the girl who'd called him uncle since she was eight and when he didn't find her Garth showed the part of himself that made him a truely formidable hunter...

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Sam and Dean were in Maryland when Garth called them and told them he needed their help and when Garth went over that a hunter was dead and her daughter had apparently been taken by demons Sam and Dean dropped everything and hauled ass towards Indiana...

The brothers eventually made it to Indiana in one piece but it was still almost a ten hour drive even with Dean driving like a mad man in the white out conditions of the North-East knowing that was ten hours the girl may not have...

Sam and Dean helped Garth toss through Lee and Katherine's home for clues as to why and where her daughter was taken. It was Dean who discovered a secret compartment in a wall of Katherine's bedroom closet. Inside the compartment was all of Katherine's old hunting journals along with worn pictures of Katherine and other hunters like Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner and John Winchester. Dean's heart clinched in his chest as he read the date under the picture of Katherine with his dad "_MARCH 1st, 2000_". Dean remembered that hunt his dad had gone alone but ended up calling Sam and Dean a few days later to come help because the two of the three other hunters needed backup. Sam went with Bobby and Dean had ended up with Katherine or "Kate" as she liked to be called at the time and John ended up with the third hunter who neither Sam nor Dean met at the time but Dean was pretty sure now that it had been Rufus. It was like everything had happened yesterday instead of twelve years ago as Dean remembered how he and Kate instantly hit it off as he admired her impressive skills in the field as well as her personality and howafter the hunt was over in a wild moment of "Thank god we're alive!" he and Kate made love...

The math was spot on meaning Lee was his daughter and just simply being born of a Winchester made the girl a target for anything evil...

Dean felt he was missing one last piece of the puzzle as he tore through Katherine's home. Garth shouted for Sam and Dean from the kitchen and the brothers bolteddownstairs to find Garth looking up at the ceiling. Sam ad Dean copied their friend and Dean's blood ran cold. Drawn in blood was a sigile Dean knew by heart, it was his brand a sigile he spent ten years in Hell carving into the souls he'd tortured on his rack... There was a fury that burned in Dean like nothing he'd ever felt before, this hadn't been just some random demons attacking a hunter, this was meant as a message to him and now a daughter he never knew he had was being held captive by monsters he'd created...

The revealations the picture and the sigile provided shocked both Sam and Garth to their core but the three of them could now put their heads together and figure out where the demons had taken Lee. The demons had made it pretty easy to find them even though Lawrence, Kansas was over five hours away..

Dean knew the demons hadn't killed the girl yet because they wanted him to see how they'd made his daughter suffer and it made his fury burn even hotter as he vowed to show those demons what true torture really was...

~0~ ~0~

Sam had managed to pinpoint the demons somwhere between Stull and Lawrence and the three hunters combed through the more rural area checking each property one by one. When they heard the screams they knew they'd found the right place. Garth was furious and ready to charge in guns blazing but Dean held him back, because while it was obvious that Dean would show as well as Sam, Garth was an unknown factor to the demons and the hunters would need to use that to their advantage.

Dean went through the back door while Sam went through the front.

No demons were guarding either entry and the screams coming from the basement grew in intensity making Sam and ean bolt downstairs. The sight that greating them made clear exactly the kinds of things the demons had been doing the girl and there was no room for any sort of denial as they caught one demon in the act of rutting it's male phalicy into the girl's mouth while another was in between the girls legs mid brutal thrust. The other demons appeared to have been waiting for their turn when Sam and Dean barged in there was scrambling a few demons broke their locks and smoked out while a few others were killed or exercised. When the chaos settled the girl laid bound to a table, her mouth was held open by a ring gag, she was barely conscious and clearly incoherent as she gave a startled flinch and started whimpering and whining out in terror and struggling at her bindings as Sam and Dean neared her. Dean called for Garth because Garth knew the girl and Dean hoped a familiar face might calm her so they could unbind her without her struggling and hurting herself or them. Garth nearly vomited at the sight of the girl's beaten, tortured and naked body but he managed to hold it together as he approached the terrorfied girl speaking soothingly saying "It's okay Lee. It's me Garth. We're going to get you out of here, but first we have to untie you." The girl gave no indication she understood as she continued to struggle at her bindings and cry out as Garth tried to soothe her. Garth reached to unfasten the ring gag making the girl jolt back in attempt to get away from his touch, she started shaking violently and cried even harder when Garth's hands made contact and before she could be freed from the gag she wet herself and lost consciousnous.

Now that the girl was unconscious the men set to work undoing the chains that bound her wrists and ankles. Dean took off his coat and draped it over the girl to conceal her nudity before he gathered his daughter into his arms and carried her away from the aweful nightmare she'd been trapped in for over fourty-eight hours..

Garth cradled Lee's head as the Impala roared to life and Dean sped to the nearest hospital he could find.

Sam made up a good cover story that he and Dean were Private Investigators that were hired by Garth after Lee had disappeared and Garth's local police had failed to find her. And after a few calls to Sheriff Jody Mills there was soon enough fake reports to confirm their story. Jody showed up spouting random things about how even though this was Kansas, the girl was a kidnap victim from her jurisdiction and she would be handling the case and by the time Jody was done she'd ensured that no other law enforcement would be getting involved anytime soon.

Dean was livid. The reality of everything was finally hitting him. This girl who was a stranger to him was his daughter. HIS DAUGHTER! And he couldn't even bear to think of the things he'd witnessed being done to her when he and Sam barged into that room. He'd never been so horrified in his life.


End file.
